


The Grand Scheme

by DearMissV



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Happy Ending, Original Characters - Freeform, mentions of the little Budds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMissV/pseuds/DearMissV
Summary: Julia receives a bit of help with her private life.
Relationships: David Budd/ Julia Montague
Comments: 40
Kudos: 129
Collections: LavenderBudd Fic Exchange





	1. Planning Stages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyamazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyamazing/gifts).



> Gifted to the wonderful sunnyamazing! The requests for this fic were: some angst, character POV and fluff. Hopefully I deliver on all three.
> 
> Dotted lines represent a jump forward in time within a character's POV and the text messages are in italics.

“So there’s this guy.”

Julia was having lunch with a friend in a fancy restaurant in the centre of London. It was the first time in months that she took some time for herself. She didn’t need to talk to another advisor or politician for at least another hour and a half. Julia had few friends, at least few that she could truly confide in, but Emily had known her since their first year of university, and Julia told her everything. Well... nearly everything.

Her admission must have come as a shock to Emily though. She had a slightly glazed over expression, eyes wide and mouth slightly hanging open.

“No,” she gasped in disbelief.

“Yes.” Julia replied. She was enjoying this. Emily had been pushing men at Julia ever since she got divorced. Julia knew that Emily did it out of love, but god it was annoying. For once, Julia was one step ahead of Emily.

“Who is he? Do I know him? Is he good looking? Have you slept with him? You’ve definitely slept with him I can tell.” Emily’s volume had risen with excitement. Not someone you want when you’re at a posh restaurant and the man in question is sitting only a few tables away.

“Will you quieten down please? No, you don’t know him. Yes, he’s dangerously attractive. And no, I haven’t slept with him.”

“Why not?”

Good lord. Well the reasons for that were too many to count at the moment.

“I just can’t.”

“Is he another politician? Julia you promised me you’d stay away from them. They’re so dull and you need a bit of fun,” Emily caught herself then, having just realised what she’d said. “Not you though, you’re not dull.”

“Yeah thanks,” Julia replied, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

“Well who is he then? You can’t just say there’s someone and not tell me who he is.”

Julia huffed. When it came to the subject of her romantic relationships, Emily was a bit of a terrier, unwilling to let go until she got everything she wanted- usually all the gossip. Julia decided to humour her and whilst pretending to fiddle with an earring, inclined her head towards the other table. Emily didn’t catch on, so Julia tried again, making sure to raise an eyebrow and nod a bit more obviously.

For the second time that day Emily was in shock. “He’s gorgeous.”

“I know.”

“Why haven’t you slept with him again?”

“He’s my PPO.”

\-----------

It was sometime later and Julia was nursing a rare on duty glass of wine. She and Emily had long since finished lunch and were now just drinking and chatting. Well Emily was drinking and scheming more like.

“Have you just tried? You know, undo that top button, wear a skirt with a slightly higher slit. He’s a man, that should work.”

“I can’t Em. He doesn’t seem like the kind guy who’d fall for that. Besides Rob would never leave me alone if I dared show a bit more skin.”

At that thought they both winced and took a large gulp of their drinks.

At this point Julia had turned down all of Emily’s suggestions. He was married, he had kids and it would complicate things, she was ten years his senior; the list went on and on. But they always came back to one thing. She was the principal and he was the PPO. Their relationship could never be more than professional, no matter how much Julia wished otherwise.

_______________

David didn’t know how women have so much to talk about. Not that he was complaining. Sitting in a flashy restaurant with relatively few clienteles was definitely the easier part of his job. Watching her though made it difficult.

Watching her talk animatedly and laugh genuinely with an someone from outside her usual sphere was refreshing. But David couldn’t help feeling a small spike of jealousy. He wanted to be the one she talked to like that. He wanted to sit down in public and have lunch with her. He wanted to make her laugh. He wanted all that and they barely knew each other. At least not personally. He definitely wouldn't object to knowing her better though.

David didn’t want to feel this way, not really. He knew he should hate her and everything she stood for. But he couldn’t bring himself to do so. And certainly couldn’t after seeing the more human side of her today.

He was sat far enough away to see her clearly but not hear what she was saying. He watched as the friend’s eyes widened and mouth dropped open. What had Julia said? Probably something about Roger, he’d been hanging around and being a nuisance. David has no doubt Julia could fill a book with all the inappropriate things Roger had said and done both recently and in their shared past.

The thought of Roger made David think of Julia’s private life. There was no evidence of a man in her life. No photos of them on her desk, no stray shirt left in the bedroom, only ever one mug left on the kitchen bench. Part of him was secretly glad. The part of him that wanted Julia rejoiced in her being single. But because he couldn’t have her, and because he wanted her to be happy, he was saddened by it too. She needed something, he wasn’t sure what yet, but something to take the edge off the loneliness she no doubt felt.

______________

Julia and Emily were waiting for the car to be brought around. David was standing to the side, looking protective, if not a little stern. They had stopped all chatter about him, but that didn’t stop Emily sneaking a few glances.

As she was saying goodbye, Emily leant in for a hug and whispered, “leave it to me.”

Julia spent the rest of the day and late into the night wondering what “leave it to me” meant. No doubt Emily had a whole scheme she would want to put in place. But Julia was worried about what that would entail. She had been clear, she and PS Budd had to stay at an arm’s length. There could be no whisperings about an affair. At all. Ever.

Julia just worried that Emily hadn’t been listening.

It was past midnight and Julia was in bed when the text came through.

_I’ve thought about this very seriously. You say you can’t have him, fine, I understand that. But why not have someone else?_

Julia hesitated in replying. Just “having someone else” wasn’t as easy as Emily made it sound either. But god, if it distracted her from constantly wanting PS Budd maybe it would do some good. Even just for a little bit. But she wanted to hear what Emily had to say. She picked up her phone and texted back.

_Go on. I thought we agreed though that that only men I knew were politicians. We vowed to steer clear of them._

Minutes went by, the three flickering dots telling her that Emily was busy replying. Her phone pinged and lit up on the bedside table.

Julia felt the blood drain from her face and her stomach form a knot. A single word flew from her mouth when she read Emily’s message.

_I know. Don’t be mad, but I might have done something. There’s this guy I work with. His name is Andrew. He’s lovely. Tall, wavy hair, blue eyes. Beautiful. Beautiful and single. You’re having dinner with him on Saturday night at 8. He’s going to pick you up. I’ve sorted it out with your assistant already. You should wear that red dress you bought ages ago and have never worn, you’ll feel confident in that one._

Well fuck.

______________

The last thing David expected when he walked into the office was a change of plans. He knew as well as anyone that Julia liked routine, she liked having everything planned out. So, when he perused the schedule for the week ahead, he stopped at Saturday night. There it was, written in blue ink. Dinner- Andrew Mason, 8pm. Who the fuck was Andrew Mason? From what David could recall he wasn’t some politician or even in aide.

David strode through the office searching for the one person who likely would know. He found her eventually, Julia’s assistant. She was busy making a cup of tea, black with one sugar. Just how Julia liked it.

“Hi Annie.”

“PS Budd.”

“Who’s this Andrew Mason guy who’s down for dinner with the Home Secretary on Saturday?”

A sly smile flittered across Annie’s face. She leaned in, as if about to share a secret and said in hushed tones, “A friend of the Home Secretary’s called me last night and told me about it. Looks like our boss has got a date.”

A date? A date! When he thought that Julia needed something else in her life this is not what he meant. He was thinking more along the lines of a fish or something. Not an Andrew Mason.

He muttered his thanks to Annie and left the kitchenette in a stupor. Was he going to just let this happen? Not even try telling Julia he felt something for her? His heart told him now was the time to do so. If she felt something for him in return, she could still call off the date. His head though, that was a whole different matter. Even if they both admitted it to each other, they could never be a couple. Not while she was Home Secretary and he her PPO.

It seemed he had no choice then. He had to stay quiet and let Julia go on this date. Even if it broke him.


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos! I’m so happy you enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> I wrote this on my phone, so I’m sorry about any typos

Julia turned around and faced Emily, hands on her hips and eyes glaring. “I look ridiculous.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” said Emily from her spot on Julia’s bed. “You look hot.”

Julia squirmed and tugged on the hem of her dress. It had been a long time since she was last on the dating scene and she felt it was beginning to show. Long story short, Julia was nervous. She only had Emily’s word to go on and nothing else. PS Budd didn’t even know much. He had run all the appropriate checks, unprompted by her, and hadn’t come up with much. It put him on edge, she knew that much. He insisted on a kind of signal to use if she ever felt the slightest bit uncomfortable. “It has to be small and simple. An everyday action the other person won’t pick up on.” That’s what he told her. They settled on fiddling with her necklace pendant, moving it side to side gently along the chain. Easily explained away as a nervous tick if asked, especially on a first date.

Julia looked down at herself once more. She’d bought this dress on a whim. Far removed from her usual silk shirt and business trouser look, it was a form fitting crimson number. Sexy but not necessarily revealing, it was different enough that she still felt exposed. “It’s not a bit... much?”

“No. You’re going on a date Julia, not stepping up to the dispatch box.”

A half hour later and she was ready and waiting. It was just her and PS Budd in the room. He had arrived as Emily was leaving. He was in a strange mood, he barely acknowledged her when he walked into the living room. Julia missed his glare as Emily gave her a kiss on the cheek and said loud enough for him to hear, “don’t be afraid to bring Andrew home tonight hmm? You need a bit of fun.” Julia wanted to die then and there. Why did she even agree to this? A blind date was so completely not something she was into- and yet here she was. She wasn’t even sure she knew how to date anymore, so no doubt she was going to make a fool of herself. At least it was just PS Budd with her to witness her humiliation.

Originally she wanted no security visually present. She had still wanted security there, but she hadn’t wanted to see them. She thought that might make her relax a little bit, get out of work mode. But P S Budd has a lot to say against that idea. It had been a point of contention for most of the week. On Thursday morning he stormed into her office, and laid down his terms. “Just me in the restaurant with you. I’ll have a direct line of sight at all times and with backup in a vehicle waiting outside.”

___________

8 o’clock came and went. 8:15, 8:20 and 8:30 in quick succession. Julia was left stewing on the couch, the toe of her heel tapping against the floor.

David stood by the window and watched for any newcomers. He was secretly glad for the delay. Maybe Julia didn’t have to go on this date after all? Maybe he still had a chance.

His hopes here dashed when he noticed a sleek black Audi pull up on the street. David watched as Andrew Mason stepped out and was met with security. The did all the usual checks, making sure to double check his ID. Initially David had a shred of hope that this wasn’t Andrew Mason at all, but as the stranger was okayed and sent to the front steps, his heart plummeted.

No sooner had he turned to Julia and said, “he’s here,” was there a knock on the door.

_________

Julia could feel her heart beating against her chest. She stood and smother out her dress while David opened the door. She could hear murmurings and footsteps gradually growing louder as they made their way further into her flat.

She should have been more angry that she was. What kind of person is at least half an hour late to their first date and doesn’t send through any reason as to why? The tiny kernel of anger she held on to fled as soon as he opened his mouth.

“Sorry I’m so late. I was kept up with a client.”

“What do you do again?”

“I’m a barrister.”

Well Julia could relate to that. She had spent countless late nights with clients working through their cases and prepping them for the court appearances. She still spent late nights working. That’s all he had done. She felt a small wave of relief, at least he hadn’t written her off altogether. That meant he was still interested.

_________

David watched them all night. Laughing, drinking, chatting. He spent most of the time hoping that Julia would signal him. Not because he wanted her hurt of course, but because he wanted her away from this Andrew guy. But she never did send that signal. David was disgusted. Not in her, but with her date. He seemed perfect. He just knew when to flash a smile, or offer her more wine, or how to make her laugh. David wanted to be sick just looking at him.

But god she looked amazing. He’d never seen her like that. He was used to Julia the politician, so he didn’t even know she owned clothes like this. He liked her in red, wry much so. It brought out the pink in her cheeks and accentuated the colour of her eyes. And her hair- wow. She usually had it down quite primly, carefully curled and set. Not tonight. She had it in loose waves, the kind that models on the front of magazines often do. She looked different, but somehow more real and approachable than the Julia he spent every day with.

He supposed that’s what she was aiming for though...approachable.

Mr Mason certainly though so too. David watched in horror as his hand dropped under the table and found Julia’s leg. Mason made slow progress up her calf and settle high up her thigh. David was on his feet when he saw Julia grab Mason’s hand in one of her own. She had a tight smile on her face, and a flinty look in her eyes. With her other hand she took hold of her pendant... and ran it slowly along the necklace chain.

David breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank god_

_________

David couldn’t help but check in the review mirror every now and again. Julia was sat in the back seat looking out the window for once. She hadn’t said anything after he swooped in and put a stop to her date. Just thanked him, and let him lead her towards the waiting car.

It was only later, after he’d done his sweep of the flat that he plucked up the courage to ask her. “Ma’am, if you don’t mind me asking... are you going to see him again? For security reasons you understand.”

She turned and looked at him wearily. Raking a hand through her hair she sighed and said, “probably not, no... I’m not sure”

___________

To say Julia was disappointed was an understatement. Andrew had been charming for most of the evening, and she quickly forgave him for being late. But she stopped being quite so forgiving when he started getting handsy. She didn’t want that, not on a first date. And certainly not with a stranger. But then, it had been so long since she had been touched like that. She was equal parts repulsed and flattered by it.

Her thoughts turned back to David, who had long since left. He looked almost relieved when he came to their table and whisked her away. The relief slowly turned to concern though, concern for her.

And handled her gently and respectfully. One hand always placed carefully in the middle of her back as he guided her through the restaurant. That same hand held out for her to take when she stepped from the car. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would have felt like for David to run his hand up and down her leg, and if she’d have the same reaction. She doubted it.

___________

Once David left Julia’s flat he went straight home and opened his laptop. Scrolling through the files he pulled one up and scanned it. He had the file since Julia’s lunch earlier in the week. Pulling out his phone from his back pocket he typed in the number and waited.

“Hello Emily? Sorry about the late call, my name’s David Budd. I’m Julia’s PPO. I need your help.”


	3. No Complaints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very chatty chapter, but hopefully still a good one. I hope you’ve all enjoyed it!

“I’ve been wondering when you’d call.”

“Yeah well, I need to ask some questions.”

“How was Julia’s date?”

Disastrous, disturbing, awful? “Not good.”

“Meet me tomorrow morning for a coffee. Make some excuse to Julia. We have a lot to discuss.”

_____________

David tried to stop his leg from jiggling. He was sitting in a cafe waiting for Emily. It was a Sunday morning and people were slowly making their way out of bed and into cafes for a lazy breakfast. David was surrounded by couples young and old. Aside from immediately after he and Vicky separated, he didn’t think he’d ever felt more single. Sipping on a latte was not how he usually spent his Sunday mornings. Julia never stopped working it seemed, which meant he was usually busy working too... at least then he didn’t feel so alone. Maybe if all went well with Emily today then Sunday breakfasts could be a thing he and Julia did? It was a nice thought, if somewhat unrealistic, it was too dangerous to take the Home Secretary out to some indiscreet cafe.

His thoughts were interrupted when Emily breezed in. She hung her coat on the back of the chair and sat down opposite him. Resting her elbows on the table, she propped her chin up in a palm. Looking at him in the eye, she barely took a breath before saying in a businesslike tone, “good morning. Let’s get down to business.”

David was a bit startled, he knew all of Emily’s background information, but hadn’t actually met her properly. Much like Julia though she didn’t seem like the type to waste time on social niceties. “Um.. aye, sure... hello.”

She smiled briefly and continued, “now Julia has let on to me that she quite fancies you and I just want to make sure that you feel the same way. She doesn’t need to be wasting her time with someone who is only using her, understand?”

David has stopped listening halfway through. A huge grin crept across his face and his heart leapt. Julia fancied him? This was better than he could have hoped. He was brought back to reality when Emily clicked her fingers in front of his face.

“David! This is serious. Do you want to date Julia because you feel something for her or not?”

“Yes, I do. Feel something for her I mean,” he stuttered.

“Good I thought so. So the date didn’t go well and you want to be the knight in shining armour, correct?”

“Watching that date last night was awful, where did you find that guy?”

“I work with him. I knew he wouldn’t hurt her, not really. I also knew you’d insist on being there just in case Julia got uncomfortable. Julia and Andrew are completely wrong for each other, but she needed to see that if she has a chance to be happy with you then she should take it. And you needed to be prompted into making a move. A date with another guy seemed the answer.”

“You set this all up.”

“Absolutely I did.”

“What if they got along and wanted to see more of each other?”

“David I took an educated risk and it paid off. Now do you want me help or not?”

_____________

Julia was sitting at her desk when her phone started beeping. Someone was sending rapid fire texts through. She picked up her phone and found a string of messages from Emily.

_don’t kill me but I’ve done something_

Another message.

_I know your date last night didn’t go so well and I’m sorry about that. But there’s this guy. He’s great, really he is. Basically your dream man._

_he’s keen to go on a date with you. Don’t worry I’ve already vetted him, and I think he’s perfect. Of this one doesn’t work out then I’ll never suggest another man ever. Tonight. 7:30. Your place. Dress comfortably. Love you!_

She really needed to stop giving Emily control over the men she dated. After last night she couldn’t vouch for her friend’s taste in men, but what was one more date, it’s not like potential suitors were forming a queue.

Should she tell David? She would probably feel better if he were there. But then it was one thing to have her PPO with her at a restaurant, but it was quite another to have him in her flat whilst she was having a date. It would be too awkward. That settled it, no telling David. There were guards at the door anyway, she’d be fine.

Dress comfortably... what does that mean? What has this mystery man got planned?

_____________

“Julia doesn’t need to be wined and dined at some fancy restaurant. She gets that often enough through business lunches that it’s not special anymore.”

David paused. He wasn’t sure where Emily was going with this. His first date with Vicky had been dinner, nothing flash to be fair, but dinner nonetheless. He was out of ideas. “So... what are you suggesting?”

Emily sighed. “All Julia does is work. She doesn’t know how to relax anymore, not truly. She spends all day at the office and then goes home and works more,” she laughed to herself then, “but you probably know that already.”

“So...?”

“So, we give her a relaxing night in. Something no date had done before. I’ll organise everything. All her favourite things. You just need to turn up and be your normal charming self okay?”

“Okay. I can do that.”

“Good, I’ll give you a call when everything is sorted.” She got up to leave then. Mid way through collecting her bag and coat she said, “and David?”

“Yeah?”

“If you hurt her I will fuck you up.”

______________

Julia was nervous. Emily’s text hadn’t mentioned what she and mystery man were supposed to be doing on this date. She’d been told nothing except a time and to dress comfortably. She’d opted for a pair of jeans that rarely saw the light of day and a soft burgundy jumper. Comfortable and put together, ready for whatever was going to happen.

She had left work early, her nerves having gotten the better of her. But she was regretting that now. She had gotten ready too early and was now sitting and waiting. She had just shy of an hour left before she date turned up, so she dragged her briefcase closer to her, and settled in to do some work before he came.

_____________

David met Emily outside Julia’s flat as planned. He had carefully followed all her instructions. Dressed in tracksuit bottoms and a hoody he looked cozy. He wasn’t too sure it was right to dress down so much, but Emily had insisted, telling him that it would be stupid to have a night in dressed in a suit.

Upon seeing him she nodded to herself before setting some bags on the ground. Beckoning him closer she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. Shushing his protests she explained, “your hair looks sexier if it’s tousled.” Happy with the results she stepped back and handed him the bags. “Okay, you’ve got curry from her favourite restaurant, you’ve also got some wine. Julia has a sweet tooth so I picked up some mango sorbet for dessert. Her favourite movie is in there, it’s Roman Holiday. I don’t care if you don’t like it but she does so you’ll just have to live with it. Just show her a good relaxing time okay? You’ll be great.” That was it. David stepped up to the front door, as the guard opened it he looked back at Emily. She smiled briefly and gave him a thumbs up. God he hoped this date went well.

_____________

There was a knock on the door, and her heart rate immediately went up. It was an eerily similar feeling to the last time she opened the door to one of Emily’s blind dates. Except all of a sudden it wasn’t. Upon opening the door she felt an instant flush of rage. What the _fuck!_

“If this is a joke you can leave.”

David stammered, “n-no it’s no-...”

“Did Emily put you up to this? Am I that pathetic? You can turn around and tell her to expect a call,” she interrupted.

David stepped into her flat properly and closed the door behind him. In stark contrast to her anger, he was very calm. Setting down the bags on the kitchen countertop he set about unpacking them whilst explaining, “I called Emily after last night.”

 _Oh._ “What do you mean?” She huffed.

“Watching you on that date was awful, he was all wrong for you, anyone with eyes could see that. So I decided to do something about it and called Emily.” She stared at him as he put the wine in the fridge to chill.

“So she didn’t put you up to this?”

“No.”

“And you want to be here? On a date? With me?”

“Yes.”

A small thrill went through her. He actually wanted her. “Oh. Sorry, I’ve been a cow.”

He smirked at her then and let his gaze wander after a little while. Coming closer, he gestured to her general direction. “These clothes won’t do for what I have in mind. Why don’t you get changed while I set things up?”

For the first time she noticed what he was wearing and instantly felt overdressed. Scampering in the direction of her bedroom, she desperately tried to remember where she last put her own tracksuit bottoms.

She found them eventually, stuffed right at the back of a drawer. Putting them on and walking back out into the living room she suddenly felt self-conscious. She hardly ever wore clothes like this, and never in company. She felt vulnerable, as if her business clothes were her armour that had been stripped from her. She fiddled with the drawstring as she took in what David had done.

He’d been busy. On the coffee table he’d set out plates, cutlery and glassware, the bottle of wine already out. He had found and lit a few of her candles and dotted them throughout the room. He’d obviously found her linen cupboard because a big blanket was spread over the couch that was laden with various pillows from about the room. Her eyes finally landed on him, sitting on the ground in front of the tv, loading a DVD.

His eyes met hers from across the room. He let his gaze drop, taking in her appearance. “That’s better, you look much more comfortable.”

“I am, thank you.” She gestured to the setup, “what’s all this then?”

“Dinner and a movie, the classic date. Only we’re doing it at home and as relaxed as possible. You deserve some time off.” He got up then and ushered her towards the couch. Once she was seated he made his way to the kitchen.

“What’s for dinner?” She called.

He poked his head around the corner. “I heard you quite like Indian, so we’ve got a couple of curries to choose from and then some sorbet for dessert. Sound okay?”

She nodded and hummed her approval. David was back not long after, carrying some containers. He set them down and sat beside her, before he settled the blanket over both their knees. “Serve up what you want, there’s plenty there.”

Plates full and wine glasses filled, Julia asked, “what are we watching?”

David leant forward and picked up the DVD case. “Roman Holiday.”

Julia couldn’t help but think that Emily had done a very good job in planning this date. She made a mental note to thank her later.

They ate in silence mostly, only exchanging the odd comment about the food or the movie. It should have been awkward. It should have been strained. But it wasn’t. It was an easy silence. They were halfway through the movie when David got up and cleared the plates. “You feel like dessert or do you want to wait?” He asked quietly, as if afraid to disturb the calm atmosphere they had somehow created. Julia went to stand and said, “we can have it now if you want.” David motioned for her to sit back down. He padded out of the living room and back to the kitchen. Julia went back to the movie, keeping an ear out for David. He was back soon after, carrying two bowls filled with sorbet. Once he had settled back on the couch, Julia shifted so she was pressed against his side, unable to resist the strong urge to be closer to him. He didn’t seem to mind.

By this point Julia was watching him more than the movie. It wasn’t often she got to do so. He was certainly easy to look at. She noticed a small smudge of sorbet on the corner of his mouth.

Fuck it.

She leant up and went in close. She noticed that David stopped eating. She slowly licked the sorbet away before gently placing a kiss on the same spot.

She hadn’t meant for it to go further than that, not really. But she certainly didn’t complain when David took hold of her waist and listen her onto his lap. She didn’t complain when he cupped her cheek and his lips met hers over and over again. She didn’t complain when a hand crept under her shirt and rested just under the curve of her breast. Or when his lips travelled to her ear, and his teeth gently tugged on an ear lobe before he continued to kiss down her neck. She had been right in thinking that she’d enjoy the feeling on David’s hand running up her thigh, she liked that very much. She was lost in him, utterly and completely, she never wanted this to end.

Julia placed her plans on both his cheeks and redirected his lips back to hers. “Stay,” she whispered between kisses, “please stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
